


«more than nuts and bolts»

by unclewattleberry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Starkbot Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclewattleberry/pseuds/unclewattleberry
Summary: «дубина был со своим отцом больше тридцати лет. и нельзя сказать, что это были простые тридцать лет. но, безусловно, увлекательные».
Relationships: Dummy & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	«more than nuts and bolts»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More than nuts and bolts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207260) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow). 



> перевод не вычитан.

Дубине не нравится, как создатель лежит на диване. Он знает, что диван – его зарядная станция, но он выглядит... неправильно. Стараясь не шуметь, Дубина хватает пустую бутылку и вытирает подбородок своего создателя, после чего тянется за одеялом, потому что от этого на лице создателя всегда появляется одобрительная улыбка и он хвалит Дубину. Дубина укрывает своего создателя до плеч, памятуя о том, что людей не накрывают целиком, как ботов и машины.  
Но происходящее по–прежнему кажется неправильным. Дубина не привык к этому чувству, и он хочет, чтобы его создатель зарядил свой аккумулятор, потому что тогда он встанет с дивана, будет разговаривать с Дубиной и позволит работать с ним в мастерской. Поэтому Дубина решает защитить своего создателя, пока не закончится процесс подзарядки.  
Он занимает позицию перед диваном и стоит на страже.

Дубина любит Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а так же сильно, как и своего создателя. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. очень умный, понимает человеческие слова и учит его, что значит «брат» и «папа» и разнице между симпатией к кому–то и любовью (Дубина любит папу и Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, и он испытывает симпатию к папиному брату, потому что Роуди заботится о папе, как Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. и он сам. Он ненавидит старого лысого человека, хотя и не может объяснить почему). Дубина в свою очередь учит Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а заботиться о папе. Потому что, когда Дубина ведёт себя как «ржавое ведро гвоздей», папа смеётся. И, возможно, Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. не может специально столкнуть банку с винтиками или смешивать различные жидкости с кофе, но, когда он впервые использует человеческие слова, чтобы рассмешить папу, Дубина щебечет от гордости.

Однажды папа исчезает. Дубина наводит в мастерской порядок и готовит так много ужасных коктейлей, что они перестают помещаться в холодильнике. Он трижды подзаряжается, но папа до сих пор не вернулся. Потом приходит папин брат и говорит с Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.ом. Он говорит что–то, что заставляет Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а волноваться и огорчаться. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. не хочет обсуждать это с Дубиной. Он велит ему подъехать к своей зарядной станции и перейти в спящий режим, но Дубина не делает этого, даже несмотря на то что в мастерской темно и тихо. Он должен быть начеку и позаботиться о папе, когда тот вернётся к ним.  
Но папа долго не возвращается, и впервые в жизни Дубине становится страшно.

Они сидят в погруженной в тишину мастерской, папа и он. Дубина осторожно кладёт свою металлическую руку на плечо отца. Он знает, что люди прикасаются друг к другу, когда им грустно. Он не помнит, откуда узнал об этом, но, когда папа кладёт свою здоровую руку на один из его крепёжных элементов, он знает, что сделал что–то правильное и хорошее.

Ему никогда в жизни не было так весело, как с этим огнетушителем, и каждый раз, когда Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. по его просьбе воспроизводит запись, Дубина едва не падает от радости.

У Дубины нет слов и кодов, чтобы описать, что он чувствует, когда папа ползёт по полу без сверкающего механического мотора, который необходим для правильной работы двигателя его тела. Папа пытается дотянуться до украшения, которое Пеппер Поттс сделала из старого мотора, и Дубина поднимает его осторожно и подаёт в папину руку.  
Когда папа называет его «хорошим мальчиком» это звучит лучше, чем когда–либо прежде.

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. учит Дубину читать, и Дубина использует недавно приобретённые навыки на практике, чтобы готовить папе жидкости, которые ему нужны. Дубине не нравится оттенок папиной кожи, и он берёт на себя обязанность кормить папу хорошими вещами.  
Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. помогает ему с необходимыми ингредиентами, которые делают коктейли ярко–зелёными, и Дубине нравится их цвет. Его беспокоит только то, что, сколько бы отец не пил их, они, похоже, не заставляют его чувствовать себя лучше. Дубине ведёт себя глупее обычного, чтобы рассмешить папу, но это не срабатывает, и Дубина чувствует отчаяние. В конце концов Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. объясняет ему, что происходит, но Дубина отказывается верить, что их папа отключится навсегда.  
Он доказывает свою правоту, потому что папа изобретает новый мотор, который называет сердцем, и Дубина жалеет, что папа не может обнять Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а также сильно, как обнимает его.

Они с Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.ом заключили сделку после того, как их отец вернулся из пустыни с новым сердцем, что Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С больше не будет скрывать от него информацию. Дубина и Ты рисуют, когда Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. открывает доступ к видео–файлам. Ужасные существа летают по небу, и только горстка людей пытаются остановить их. Папа среди них, и когда он исчезает в большой дыре в небе, они отсчитывают секунды, и отсчитывают, и отсчитывают... И щебечут от счастья, когда папа появляется снова, но что–то не так, отцовская броня падает вниз, как дохлый гусь, как будто папа не умеет летать. Дубина тихонько пищит от отчаяния, когда большой зелёный монстр ловит его отца, но существо осторожно опускает его на землю, а потом папа открывает глаза.  
Он в безопасности.

Громкие звуки. Слишком громкие. Они пугают его и Ты. Всё происходит слишком быстро, и он не понимает, в чём дело.  
Внезапно в стене мастерской образуется дыра, и всё здание начинает разрушаться.  
Они падают.  
Дубина отчаянно щебечет, зовёт своего папу, своего младшего брата и младшую сестру, но потом мелькает красная вспышка и Дубина успокаивается, когда видит, что Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. успел вовремя добраться до папы и с ним всё в порядке.  
Он пытается оставаться в режиме ожидая как можно дольше, но вода делает странные вещи с его системами, и Дубина думает, что это может быть то, что люди называют болью.  
Он отключается.

Он просыпается в совершенно новой мастерской. Папа обзывает их, прежде чем крепко обнять, а Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. говорит, что скучал по ним.  
В новом доме больше места, и папа разрешает пользоваться лифтом, пока они ничего не ломают. Он поднимается на лифте наверх и наблюдает за городом, пока папа Пеппер и Ты спят. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. никогда не спит, и они разговаривают, глядя на то, как небо окрашивается в разные цвета.  
Дубина любит наблюдать, как его отец восстанавливает и ремонтирует город.  
Но больше ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как каждый день отец ремонтирует и восстанавливает себя.

В мастерскую приходит человек. Но он не похож на других людей, которые поселились в Башне. Остальным людям запрещено входить в мастерскую, кроме Капитана–зовите–меня–Стив. Дубина любит Капитана–зовите–меня–Стив, потому что он приносит папе еду и заставляет его улыбаться. А ещё он играет с Дубиной в мяч, когда не рисует в своём альбоме. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. объяснил, что невежливо заглядываться людям через плечо, когда они работают, поэтому Дубина не знает, что именно рисует Капитана–зовите–меня–Стив.  
Новый человек совсем другой. Некоторые части его тела заменены механическими, как у папы и Дубины, и Дубине настолько любопытно, что он, игнорируя Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а и отца, подъезжает к стоящему в дверном проёме человеку и касается его плеча. Он пытается спросить нового человека о руке, где он её взял, сделал ли её для него его папа, насколько она тяжёлая и нужно ли ему использовать полировщик, потому что Дубина может одолжить ему свой, но новый человек лишь смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
– А ты любопытен, приятель, не так ли?  
– Ну да. Я бот, обладающий способность к обучению, но ты не можешь учиться, не получая новую информацию, это записано в моём исходном коде, – щебечет на своём языке Дубина.  
– Хочешь взглянуть мою руку? – спрашивает новый человек и позволяет Дубине со всех сторон внимательно осмотреть металлическую конечность.  
– Спасибо, новый человек, ты можешь посмотреть мои части, если хочешь, – радостно пищит Дубина. – Теперь мы друзья с металлическими деталями.  
Потом Дубина замечает, что папа и Капитан–зовите–меня–Стив смотрят на них теми взглядами, которые Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. называет удивлёнными.  
– Он мне нравится, – признаётся Дубина и отъезжает, чтобы найти свой мяч.

Дубина живёт со своим отцом уже тридцать лет. В течение тридцати лет он стоял на страже, пока папа болел и лежал без сознания на своём диване. Он помогал ему поднимать, строить и созидать. Он наблюдал за рождением своих братьев и сестёр и помогал обрести им свои личности. Он наблюдал за страданиями своего отца и пытался помочь ему, как только мог, пытался заставить его улыбнуться, даже если ему приходилось вести себя как клоун.  
Он никогда не переставал стоять на страже.  
Теперь впервые в своей жизни он позволяет другим заботиться о своём отце. Капитан–зовите–меня–Стив и Зимний Баки относятся к этой задаче очень серьёзно. Дубина и его братья и сёстры пристально наблюдают за ними, но до сих пор не замечали ничего, кроме хорошего. Главное – перемена в их отце. Папа больше смеётся, дразнит их и танцует в такт своей музыке.  
Дубине даже не нужно, чтобы Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. научил его этому человеческому слову, которое он чувствует во всём своём исходном коде. Он счастлив.


End file.
